pokemon_original_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
SpeedySceptile01's OCs
These OCs belong to SpeedySceptile01. Emerald the Sceptile Age ~ 21 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Bisexual Birthday ~ January 15 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ None Known Family Members ~ Forest (Younger Brother) Éon the Espeon Name ~ Éon Blanc Korra the Vaporeon Kazuki the Honchkrow Age ~ 29 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ October 31 Job ~ Reality Show Host/Co-Host Relationship ~ Married to Vex the Mismagius (Owned by Athena) Known Family Members ~ ? Crimson the Quilava Togetaria the Togetaria Age ~ 22 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Bisexual Birthday ~ April 19 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ Sky the Togekiss (Father), Skylar the Mega Altaria (Mother), Cotton the Altaria (Older Sister) Situation ~ Deceased (Murdered by Harakiri) Sky the Togekiss Skylar the Mega Altaria Cotton the Altaria Junes the Mudkip Age ~ 16 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Bisexual Birthday ~ June 5 Job ~ Student Relationship ~ None Known Family Members ~ August the Marshtomp (Older Brother) July the Mega Swampert (Older Brother) Junes has always been for his life known to be "Love Sick". When he was in preschool he met a friend, soon to be his best friend, Kamui the Spheal. Ever since they've been friends. Through heartbreaks Kamui has helped Junes go through them. All Junes ever want is to find love. During 8th grade, Junes realizes he liked Kamui, but Kamui never realized. August the Marshtomp July the Mega Swampert Age ~ 23 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Bisexual Birthday ~ July 8 Job ~ Fitness Trainer Relationship ~ Illusion the Shiny Zorua (OC Owned by TheKongaBeat) Known Family Members ~ Junes the Mudkip (Younger Brother), August the Marshtomp (Older Brother) Aislinn the Lopunny Age ~ 20 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ December 21 Job ~ Reality Show Host Relationship ~ Vulcan the Magmortar (Husband) Known Family Members ~ Aubrey the Beautifly Shay the Milotic Age ~ 24 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ April 16 Job(s) ~ Starbucks Employee, Actress Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ ? Munro the Chesnaught Age ~ 30 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ December 22 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ Married to Flora the Leafeon Known Family Members ~ Flora the Leafeon (Wife), Finn (Son) Flora the Leafeon Age ~ 29 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ May 5 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ Married to Munro the Chesnaught Known Family Members ~ Munro the Chesnaught (Husband), Chesvee (Son), Eon the Espeon (Younger Brother), Korra the Vaporeon (Younger Sister), Shirou the Flareon (Younger Brother), Hideaki the Jolteon (Younger Brother), Mizuki the Sylveon (Younger Sister), Krystal the Glaceon (Younger SIster), Midnight the Umbreon (Younger Brother) Ponzu the Illumise Scarlet the Shiny Typhlosion Vulcan the Magmortar Pouf the Butterfree Age ~ 22 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Homosexual Birthday ~ March 27 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ Kemi the Shiny Emolga Known Family Members ~ ? Zyra the Shiny Zoroark Age ~ 31 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ October 18 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ Taken Kotaro the Mightyena Known Family Members ~ Daku the Poochyena (Son), Torinso the Zorua (Daughter), Kotaro the Mightyena (Husband), Illusion the Shiny Zorua (Cousin), Bless the Zorua (Cousin) Camps Zyra is in: TheWildJolteon's PBB5 ~ (1st/16) Winner Shadow the Absol Age ~ 20 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ June 12 Job ~ ? Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ ? Daku the Poochyena Age ~ 10 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ March 9 Job ~ Elementary Student Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ Zyra the Shiny Zoroark (Mother), Kotaro the Mightyena (Father), Torinso the Zorua (Twin Sister), Illusion the Shiny Zorua (In a Way), Bless the Zorua (In a Way) Torinso the Zorua Age ~ 10 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ March 9 Job ~ Elementary Student Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ Zyra the Shiny Zoroark (Mother), Kotaro the Mightyena (Father), Daku the Poochyena (Twin Brother), Illusion the Shiny Zorua (In a Way), Bless the Zorua (In a Way) Masaru the Flygon Age ~ 25 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Bisexual Birthday ~ February 23 Job ~ Head Chef Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ Makoto the Vibrava (Brother) Sierra the Delcatty Age ~ 23 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ May 7 Job ~ Pharmaceutical Sales Representative Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ Colleen the Skitty (Younger Sister) Leila the Roserade Akira the Ampharos Age ~ 34 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ December 19 Job ~ Relationship ~ Dawson the Manectric (Husband) Known Family Members ~ Marlen the Mareep (Daughter), Chandler the Mareep (Son), Parvati the Electrike (Daughter) Dawson the Manectric Age ~ 34 Gender ~ Male Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ October 5 Job ~ Relationship ~ Akira the Ampharos (Wife) Known Family Members ~ Marlen the Mareep (Daughter), Chandler the Mareep (Son), Parvati the Electrike (Daughter), Ruby the Ninetales Age ~ 29 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ October 13 Job ~ Relationship ~ Vermillion the Arcanine (Husband) Known Family Members ~ Cerise the Vulpix (Daughter), Roy the Growlithe (Son), Iris the Shiny Ninetales (Sister) Iris the Shiny Ninetales Age ~ 25 Gender ~ Female Sexuality ~ Heterosexual Birthday ~ May 17 Job ~ Relationship ~ Single Known Family Members ~ Maroon the Pansear (Son), Ruby the Ninetales (Older SIster), Vermillion the Arcanine (Brother In Law), Cerise the Vulpix (Niece), Roy the Growlithe (Nephew) Felicia the Frillish Kotaro the Mightyena Bernadette the Sunflora Zeppelina the Drifblim Salazar the Salamence Sanders the Australian Sandslash Graham the Ursaring Waldo the Red Wailmer Ross the Tropius Alice the Shiny Altaria Vivian the Bellossom Val the Vileplume Aquafina the Lumineon Wilia the Pink Wailmer Uniqua the Pink Ledian Shonxy the Pink Shinx